


Why Stay?

by Salustra



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salustra/pseuds/Salustra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CONTENT:  none<br/>SUMMARY:  Spike does a little brooding of his own.  Inspired by 's 'That Thing Called Forgiveness'. <br/>SPOILERS: Through Angel Season 5 <br/>DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun.  No money made, don’t sue us!  (or, in more formal language-  <br/><b>Copyright Disclaimer</b> I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found <a href="http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html"><b>HERE</b> </a><br/>    Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Stay?

So why had he stayed? 

He'd told Harmony it was because he didn't want to spoil dying a hero. Well that was true enough as far as it went. He'd had a glorious death and it seemed cheap to pop up alive- well, unalive - again. And he didn't want to see the finality of the truth of what he'd said reflected in Buffy's eyes, that she didn't love him. She didn't, and he knew that, but it was one thing to know it and another to feel it in person, with the person who didn't love him close enough to touch. 

But those weren't enough to have stopped him, really. He'd done many unwise things in his unlife and he was sure he'd do many more. He should have, by all rights, charged off and gotten his heart broken, the way he always did. 

He hadn't. And today he was lonely enough and drunk enough to sit pondering why. And the only thing that kept popping into his head was that sorry excuse for a Sire he had. He'd told Angel he didn't like him, and that was also true enough. He didn't like him, he loved him. Hell, as a fledge he'd worshipped him and written reams of awful poetry about him. 

He was a fool, a thrice-damned fool. Angel wasn't Angelus, just the ghost of his old Sire clung to the soul-having broodyboy. And Angel would never let himself _be_ with Spike. Even though they both had souls now, even though they both ostensibly were fighting the good fight. Spike was still the goat, the sacrifice to all the bad old days that Angel tried so hard to forget. 

So they fought and they bickered and they did everything but talk about the looming passions between them. Hell, they were vampires. They had til the end of the world to make up, to be with each other. If only the end of the world didn't seem to be coming up so very fast.


End file.
